Shopping Day
by rentaholic00
Summary: Glinda takes Elphie shopping. It becomes a drama rama...Complete.
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note – My first Wicked fic…lemme know how I did. And yes, I spell grey like a Brit.

Disclaimer – They're Gregory's…I just playing.

Chapter One 

"ELLLPHIIIIIEEE!!!!!! Wake uuuuppp!!!!!!" Glinda sang as she pounced on Elphaba's bed.

The young woman sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and smoothing her hair. "What? It's early, Glinda, only eleven, what are you doing up so early?"

The tiny blonde grinned devilishly. "I'm taking you…SHOPPING!!!!!!"

The green witch's face fell, a look of sheer terror replacing the smirk she had been wearing from teasing her smaller roommate. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am _not_ shopping with you, under _any_ circumstances. I clash with everything! Haven't we been through this already, Glinda?"

"You do not…white, purple, blue, black, yellow, grey, pink, red…See? You don't clash with _everything_…just a few colors." She put on a pout. "Pweese?" She begged.

Elphaba sighed. She wasn't getting out of this one any time soon. "Fine…" She breathed. _I can't believe I'm actually letting her do this to me…_

Glinda sprang from her position on the bed and leapt into the air, clapping her hands and squealing all the while. "Come on, Elphie, up, up, UP!" She grabbed the taller girl's hands and pulled her out of the bed.

The black-haired girl stumbled to her feet from the bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom that she and Glinda shared. Elphaba changed quickly, actually eager about her outing that day.

"Alright, let's go before I decide to change my mind," Elphaba said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"YAY!" Glinda squeaked, grabbing her roommate's hand and her purse as the two banged out of the dormitory.

--

UPDATES ARE COMING!!!

What'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note – I forgot to say that this fic is AU…cause the Amanda pointed out that there are no malls in Oz…so yeah.

Disclaimer – Do I seriously need to say it? Alright, you asked. All characters belong to Gregory Maguire. (I think that's how you spell it, at least…)

Chapter Two 

Glinda was dragging a 'reluctant' Elphaba behind her. Elphie did actually _really _want to go. She knew that her blonde of a best friend would spoil her beyond all measure, spending never-ending amounts of money on her.

When they reached the Oz Dust Shopping Mall, Elphaba stopped in her tracks and felt a colony of butterflies explode in her stomach. She had forgotten. All the students at Shiz University had grown accustomed to her verdigris, but the other Ozians hadn't. They still couldn't get over the fact that she was green.

Glinda noticed that her roommate had stopped walking. When she turned around, the look of fright and nervousness worried the blonde. Glinda knew exactly what was wrong by the way that Elphaba was looking at all the people on the other side of the clear glass doors. "Elphie? Come on, it'll be alright. I promise. If anyone stares, I'll make 'em stop…Kay?"

The taller girl loosened a little and laughed. "And how will you accomplish that, dear Glinda?"

The blonde's smile fell within a heartbeat. "I really have no idea…but I'd make them stop…no one messes with _my_ Elphie. 'Specially that boyfriend of yours. What's his name? Oh yes…Fiyero. He can't mess with you either, got it?" Glinda was standing on her tiptoes and had her face pressed up against Elphaba's.

"Thank you, Mother. Yes, Mother," Elphaba said as she laughed. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

Once they were inside the mall, Glinda grabbed Elphaba's green hand and pulled her into a dress store. The latter was suddenly captivated by a long, beaded black dress. She couldn't understand why, though. _Oh Oz, I'm turning into Glinda!_

The blonde noticed Elphaba's captivation. "You like it, Elphie?" Glinda asked softly, touching her arm. "Yes…" She breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Good, let's find one in your size, then." Glinda waved her hand in the air and instantly a store clerk came scurrying over.

"Can I help you find anything, Miss Glinda?" She asked, sounding overly helpful. Elphaba wasn't surprised that the clerk knew her roommate's name, because Glinda went shopping at least three times a week.

"Yes, Sabrina. I need this dress in Miss Elphaba's size." She gestured to the dress and then back to Elphaba.

Sabrina looked nothing _but_ surprised when her eyes flickered over to the green Elphaba. Her eyes were a deep blue, reminding Elphaba painfully of her sister, Nessarose. She hesitated a moment, then said, "Do you know what size dress you wear, dear?"

"No idea."

"Alright, then. Let's try these two." She took two hangers off of the rack and handed them to Elphaba. "One is a four, one is a six. Try one on, come out to show us, and we'll decide which one fits best. The dressing rooms are around the corner at the end of the hallway." The brunette clerk smiled warmly, obviously over the fact that Elphaba was green.

Elphaba took the two dresses and went around the corner to put on the two dresses.

--

When she came out of the room, Glinda gasped. "Elphie! That looks so gorgeous on you!"

Elphaba blushed and looked down at the dress. "Do you really think it looks that good?"

"Yes, definitely. We'll take it," She said, turning to Sabrina. Pivoting back to look at Elphaba, she said, "Elphie, go put it back on the hanger and get dressed and come back out here so we can keep shopping."

The dress really did look remarkable on Elphaba. The black satin fell over her body and fitted the contours and curves perfectly. The light in the store reflected off the beads and sent little light rays bouncing off the walls. The fabric went all the way to her ankles, exposing only her feet. She decided that she needed a pair of shoes to go with the dress. The bodice was tightly fitted, the waist line low, sitting on her hips, and a strap that wound around the back of her neck.

When Glinda finished paying for the clothing, She went over to Elphaba and put her hand on the taller girl's shoulder, looking at her with great pride. "I'm so proud of you, Elphie. I never thought that you would let me take you shopping, let alone have a good time."

Elphaba merely smiled, took the bag that Glinda was holding, and walked with her head high out of the store. The small blonde grinned with delight and followed Elphie out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note – I found another AU. Well, actually, Amanda did…It's AU cause it says that Fiyero is Elphie's.

Disclaimer – Don't own it.

Elphaba found the next store on her own. It was a casual store, with comfortable, wearable, everyday clothes.

When the two girls entered the store, three young women, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, bombarded them in the doorway. The blonde was busy sucking up to Glinda and the brunette stared off into space while the redhead studied Elphaba curiously.

"You're Elphaba Thropp, right?" she asked politely.

The green witch had almost forgotten her greenness until then. "Yes. And no, it doesn't wash off."

"No…that's not why I asked. I've heard some pretty amazing stories about you."

Elphaba blushed and looked at the ground. "Really?"

"Mmhm…now, let's get to work. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm…I really don't know. You pick stuff out! But please, something that won't clash…that's always a preference."

"Of course. I'll take care of you, don't you worry. Oh, and my name is Shasta."

"That's a very pretty name."

Shasta blushed. "Thank you."

--

Elphaba made it out of the store two and a half hours later. Their purchases included:

** Elphaba**

One white skirt

One pink top

One black top

One sky blue dress

One purple skirt

One yellow dress

** Glinda**

One red dress

Two pink dresses

One black dress

--

Shasta and Elphaba had become quite close in the short time span. They weren't happy when Glinda nagged Elphaba that they needed to leave, that the blonde was hungry. The two new friends resolved to get together soon.

When Glinda and Elphaba reached the rood court, they chose their food and sat down to talk and eat. Elphaba had learned to just ignore the stares she was getting. Right as the conversation was getting good, a waft of scent hit their noses at almost the same time.

Elphaba noticed it first, her head snapping up and looking in the direction of the handsome man. The Glinda noticed him. She blushed, coughed, and giggled. An evil thought ran through her head, then it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared. The thought returned, it became more vivid and graphic. The blonde kept her eyes on the man sitting near her, tossed her hair(toss! Toss! If you've seen the show, that is!!!), and devised her plan.

****

HAHAHAHA the bitch side of Glinda starts to show!!!! Sorry about the short chapter, I PROMISE I will make it up to you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note – Ladeedaa….here you go

Once the plan was set, Glinda went about finishing her food while making small talk with Elphaba. Little did the latter know, her heart would soon be broken.

The blonde cleaned up her plate, Elphaba followed suit. Glinda then walked past her point of interest, swinging her hips and tossing her hair.

_She looks so ridiculous…he _is_ kind of…no…what are you thinking, Elphaba? Glinda has dibs. After all, I got the man of _her _dreams…_

When they had passed the man, who was wearing black sunglasses and an attractive black hat, Glinda turned around and put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Umm…maybe you should go home, Elphie."

"Why?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well…you see…"

"Because you don't want to be seen with the ugly green thing?"

"Elphie, no…well…yes, actually."

"Wha-…Glinda, what are you saying?" Elphaba was shocked.

"Exactly that. I don't want to be seen with you."

Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "I…I thought you were my friend, Glinda…"

She scoffed, tossing her hair. "Your _friend_? I only hung out with you because I felt _sorry_ for you."

"Glinda, how can you say that? You're my best friend!"

"Yeah, well, not anymore. Go home, Elphaba."

Elphaba gasped. Glinda had _never, ever_ called her Elphaba. Always Elphie. "You bitch. I don't know what I ever saw in you as a friend."

Glinda said nothing. She couldn't think of anything _to_ say. She watched Elphaba run from the mall and then turned to the man. She sat down on the opposite side of the booth. "Hey, handsome," She said seductively.

He said nothing in reply except, "Why did you do that? She's your best friend."

The blonde recognized his voice, but couldn't exactly place it.

"H…how did you know?"

"I just know these things."

"O…kay."

"You're gonna regret it…trust me."

Whose voice was it?? It was driving Glinda up the wall.

"Did you hear me? I said that you're gonna regret it, Glinda."

She peered up at his face, to find that he had removed the black glasses. The small blonde could do nothing but stare in sheer terror and think, "Holy Shiz…what have I done?"

--

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Cliffhanger. Kudos to anyone who can guess who the mysterious man is. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

puppy dog face pweese?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note – I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like…FOREVER…If you really wanna know why, go look at Excuses, Excuses.**

Glinda's mouth dropped open, her eyes popped out of her head. "F…Fiyero? Oh Oz, what have I done?"

Fiyero's eyes were blazing with fury. "You tell me, Glinda Upland. Why did you just disown your best friend?"

"I…I noticed you…but I didn't know who you were…I wanted to catch your attention…and I…I th-…" She trailed off, at a loss for words once again.

"Thought that since Elphie isn't one of your little minions and that she doesn't adore every move you make, that she shouldn't be seen with you? I'm surprised you even _wanted_ to take her shopping."

"That's right, look at me in 'total shock.' We could all see through your act, Glin…all of us except Elphie. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her that you weren't really her friend; that you were merely sucking up to her so that she wouldn't hurt you…because you knew she could."

Glinda's thoughts overwhelmed her as her eyes welled up with tears. She really _did_ like Elphie…what was she doing wrong? "What do I do?"

"After I talk to her and calm her down, you have to speak to her. Got it?"

"Got it…but when?"

"I have no idea. It's gonna take me a while to clean up this mess you made."

--

**I know, I know…a filler…but I NEED your feedback for what you want to happen…**


	6. The End

Author's Note – written actually durig science this time…yes, we had a substitute.

--

"I…I just don't understand why she was so terrible…" Elphaba whimpered. Her eyes became shiny with tears.

"Don't cry," Fiyero ordered. "I talked to her and she was um…dazzled by me, so she was showing off."

Elphaba blinked away her tears, but one escaped her green eye. Fiyero caught it just before it made contact with her cheek. He put his hand under her chin, lifted her head, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Where is Glinda? I want to talk to her," Elphaba finally decided.

"She's still at the mall…I think…wait until she comes back." When Fiyero saw the look of impatience on Elphaba's face, he said, "Just wait, Elphie. It'll be okay…" _I hope…_

--

Later that night, Elphaba was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading her favorite book when Glinda came trudging into the room. Neither of the girls looked up from their task at hand. Glinda headed for the closet that the two girls shared to put her new clothing away. Elphaba continued reading her old, tattered book.

When the blonde shuffled out of the closet, Elphaba didn't look up. When Glinda sat on the raven-haired girl's bed, she _still_ didn't look up. She only looked up when the smaller girl gently pulled the book away, placed the bookmark on the page, and closed it.

"What?" Elphaba questioned coldly.

"Elphie…I want to apologize for my horrendous behavior in the mall…it was uncalled for. No matter how _hot_ Fiyero is, I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just…people expect so much from me…I really do like you…I love you as a sister. You're my best friend, Elphaba. Can you ever forgive me?" And, with that, Glinda's voice broke and she began to cry.

"I don't know, Glin. How can I know that you won't do that again? I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can trust me. I promise."

Elphaba had to do a double take, then decided that she could trust Glinda. She had never in her life said 'I promise.' "Alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Elphie. Thank you so much."

--

Even later that evening, Elphaba began to get ready for bed. When she walked into the shared walk-in closet to get her pajamas, she stopped. In front of her, hanging in plain view, was the sequined black dress. On the floor in front of the dress was a pair of satin, royal purple shoes.


End file.
